Zweite Wahl
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Yamato hat sich abrupt umentschlossen und setzt nun alles daran, Miyako zu erobern. Wird er sie von der Ehrlichkeit seiner Gefühle überzeugen können?


Titel: Zweite Wahl 

Teil: One-shot 

Autor: MajinSakuko 

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de 

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, Tanemura-san alles andere 

Fandom: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne 

Pairing/Main-Chara: YM/MT 

Rating: PG-13 

Genre/s: Romantik (Het), Humor 

Inhalt: Yamato hat sich abrupt umentschlossen und setzt jetzt alles daran, Miyako zu erobern. Kann er sie überzeugen, dass er es ernst meint und sich nicht nur mit der zweiten Wahl trösten will? 

A/N: setzt gegen Ende des 6. Manga an

* * *

"Ich werde nicht aufgeben!"

Miyako Toudaiji fühlte wie ihr Gesicht anfing wie Feuer zu brennen, aber sie versuchte es so gut sie konnte zu ignorieren, während sie konsequent weiter ging und den noch am Boden liegenden Jungen zurückließ.

'Hä... Nanu?' Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum ihr plötzlich so warm wurde, oder warum ihr Herz auf einmal so verdächtig schnell schlug, aber es musste wohl noch eine Reaktion auf die Tatsache sein, dass sie Chiaki jetzt endgültig aufgegeben hatte. Sie wusste, sie hatte das Richtige getan. Es war offensichtlich; wie Chiaki Marron ansah, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten... Er war ebenso verknallt in Marron wie Marron in ihn.

Miyako seufzte harsch und verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Nacken. Wenn die beiden sich nicht verdienten, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter.

Der kühle Abendwind fuhr durch ihre Haare, und die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. Es war frisch geworden; durch die ganze Aufregung hatte sie es gar nicht mitbekommen. Zuerst hatte Marron ihr endlich gestanden, dass sie Jeanne war, und dass sie Chiaki liebte. Es war ein recht hektischer Tag gewesen für einen gewöhnlichen Schulausflug.

Yamato sollte sich lieber schnell etwas Trockenes anziehen, sonst würde er sich noch erkälten-

"Was interessiert der mich schon?" zischte Miyako wütend und stapfte mit böser Miene weiter Richtung Lager. "Was mich angeht, kann der Baka auch gerne erfrieren. Hätt' mich nicht mal richtig gekratzt, wenn er in dem Fluss ertrunken wäre. Schade, dass er zu seicht gewesen ist..."

anata wa boku no hana – du bist meine Blume

Zwei Wochen später schlug Miyako die Augen auf als ihr Wecker schrill losklingelte. Eine Minute nahm sie sich und blieb liegen, streckte sich ausgiebig und bereitete sich auf den bevorstehenden anstrengenden Schultag vor. Zwei Minuten später wünschte sie sich, nie aufgestanden zu sein.

Marron morgens aus dem Bett zu kriegen war schon quasi ihre Lebensaufgabe, doch noch immer musste sie an ihrer Technik feilen. Lauteres Schreien, rhythmischeres Klopfen oder gar Einbrechen um ihre Freundin mit Eiswasser abzuspritzen... Das waren alles Möglichkeiten, die Miyako noch auszuprobieren gedachte. An diesem Morgen jedoch, sollte sie gar nicht so weit kommen.

"Tschüß, Mama!" rief sie und knallte die Türe zu noch ehe Mrs. Toudaiji sie fragen konnte, ob sie denn auch etwas zu essen mit in die Schule genommen hatte.

Mit entschlossener Miene stapfte Miyako den Flur entlang zu Marrons Wohnung, die rechte Hand schob schon mal voraussehend den linken Ärmel ihrer Schuluniform aus dem Weg falls sie sich schmutzig machen sollte.

Bevor Miyako jedoch bei Marrons Tür angekommen war, schoss plötzlich eine Blume wie aus dem Nichts vor ihre Nase.

Die Blume bewegte sich.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen."

Und sie sprach sogar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mit einem Satz sprang Miyako zur Seite und krallte sich am Geländer fest, über das man in die unteren Geschosse des Wohngebäudes sehen konnte. Miyakos Herz raste um die hundert Sachen und ihre Hände rutschten von den Eisenstangen, da sie offensichtlich schwitzte.

Normalerweise müsste man herausstreichen, dass, wenn man das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, von einer Blume angesprochen zu werden, was gewiss nicht so oft der Fall war, das verklemmte Festhalten am Geländer nicht die klügste Lösung war. Und auch wenn normalerweise Miyako diejenige war, die frühmorgens ihren Kopf benutzen konnte, so war doch eine sprechende Blume genug für sie, besagtes Köpfchen zu vergessen.

"Miyako-san!" keuchte eine viel zu bekannte Stimme aufgefahren. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"

Die sprechende Blume wurde gesenkt und Yamato kam zum Vorschein.

Das gab Miyako dann aber den Rest. Sie holte tief Luft, um jetzt bloß keinen Unsinn zu tun.

"SAG MAL, HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? DU KANNST MIR DOCH NICHT EINFACH IRGEND'N GRÜNZEUG IN DIE NASE STECKEN UND MICH ZU TODE ERSCHRECKEN! WILLSTE ETWA, DASS ICH AN VERFRÜHTEM HERZKASPER KREPIER!" Miyako keuchte und prustete und hielt sich noch immer am Geländer fest.

Dann hielt ihr Yamato eine Papiertüte hin, damit sie ihren Anfall unter Kontrolle kriegen konnte. Wie zuvorkommend der Typ doch war, schon merkwürdig...

"Entschuldige, Miyako-san", beeilte sich Yamato zu beruhigen. "Das war nicht meine Absicht! Ich wollte dir nur eine Freude machen! Du magst doch Blumen, oder?" Große, graue Augen blinzelten ihr hinter großen Brillen entgegen, und Miyako verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das hatte er doch sicherlich vor dem Spiegel geübt! Immer noch mit Marron im Hinterkopf, versteht sich.

"Ach, geh mir aus der Sonne, Minazuki", fauchte sie übelgelaunt. "Was machst du hier überhaupt so früh? Wartest du normalerweise nicht immer unten an der Kreuzung auf Marron?" fügte sie fies hinzu. "Hast du's noch immer nicht aufgegeben? Marron ist jetzt mit Chiaki zusammen, also-"

"Die Blumen sind doch für dich – Hatschi", meinte Yamato als ihn endlich seine Allergie einholte. Jetzt tränten seine Augen sogar und er sah noch erbärmlicher aus – ein gefundenes Fressen für jede Frau mit Samariterkomplex. "Marron war doch nie erreichbar für mich..."

Das war endlich genug für Miyako. Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft und stapfte mit wütender Miene zum Aufzug.

"Warte doch, Miyako-san", rief Yamato ihr hinterher und wedelte mit der Blume. "Fährst du nicht mit Marron zusammen? Hatschi!"

"Ich pfeif' auf sie!" rief die Lilahaarige. "Sie wird wohl alleine zur Schule finden – ist den Weg ja wohl oft genug gegangen. Außerdem hat sie ja auch Chiaki bei sich..." Mit einem letzten verachtenden Blick auf Yamato schloss Miyako die Aufzugtür hinter sich.

anata wa boku no ame – du bist mein Regen

Miyako war es leid, immer nur an zweiter Stelle zu kommen – egal in welcher Hinsicht. Sie konnte nicht alles Marron zuschreiben, Miyako war nicht eifersüchtig auf sie, nicht wirklich. Marron konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie besser war in Leichtathletik. Sie konnte auch nichts dafür, dass Chiaki sich in sie und nicht in Miyako verliebt hatte. Sie konnte auch nichts dafür, dass Mr. Toudaiji Miyako wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelte, das sich nicht einmal alleine die Schuhbänder binden kann – geschweige denn einen kniffligen Kriminalfall lösen. Sie konnte auch nichts dafür, dass Miyako ihrem Vater nun niemals beweisen können würde, dass sie Jeannes Identität enthüllt hatte.

Miyako hatte sich das alles selbst zuzuschreiben.

anata wa boku no kokoro – du bist mein Herz

Als Miyako an diesem Tag das Schulgebäude verlassen wollte, wurde sie plötzlich gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl schon, und sie wusste auch instinktiv wessen Finger es waren, die sich da in ihre Oberarme gruben. Ihr Herz hämmerte wieder gegen ihre Brust, ohne dass sie wusste, weshalb es sich so verrückt aufführte. Es war ja bloß Yamato.

"Lass mich los, Minazuki", knurrte sie gefährlich leise, und dankte dem warmen Wetter, dem sie die Röte auf ihren Wangen zuschreiben konnte. Ihre Augen sprühten geradezu Funken. Yamato ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Es schien ganz so, als wäre der Yamato, den sie erst ein Mal gesehen hatte, vor ein paar Wochen bei dem Ausflug, wieder da. Selbstsicher und ein klein wenig überheblich erinnerte er sie irgendwie an-

"Du tust immer so als wärst du etwas Besseres", spie Yamato, und Miyako erschrak als sie erkannte, dass etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen aufblitzte. "Als würdest du so weit über mir stehen. Als wäre ich deine Zeit gar nicht wert. Und was wirfst du mir vor?" Yamato atmete tief durch, hielt Miyako aber immer noch an die Mauer gepresst. "Dass du nur zweite Wahl bist? Dass ich immer noch Marron nachhänge?"

"Ja!" Miyako stieß gegen Yamatos Brust und schaffte es, sich zu befreien. Sie war schließlich nicht umsonst die Tochter eines Polizisten. Sie starrte den Jungen finster an und begann ihn nachzuäffen. "Oh, Marron ist jetzt unerreichbar! Na, dann muss ich mich wohl mit ihrer besten Freundin begnügen! Vielleicht bin ich ihr dann ja trotzdem noch-"

Dann wurden Miyakos Worte abgeschnitten als Yamato sie zu Boden warf und ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Miyakos Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment bevor sie sich wieder fing und den Jungen von ihr runter stieß. "Wie kannst – wie kannst du es nur wagen!" schrie sie und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Wie kannst du mich nur – ohne mich zu fragen!"

"Und jetzt sag mir noch, dass ich nicht auch zweite Wahl bin", sagte Yamato leise. Miyakos Handabdruck war knallrot auf seiner Wange, aber er schien es gar nicht zu spüren. Er machte einen Schritt auf Miyako zu, die wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. "Sag mir, dass du nicht auch Chiaki haben willst, und niemanden sonst. Aber ihn kannst du nicht kriegen. Also wird jeder andere nur zweite Wahl für dich sein."

Miyako keuchte auf, unwillig auf diese Worte zu hören. Yamato war jetzt vor ihr, und sie war noch immer gefangen, als spürte sie die Wand noch immer im Rücken. "Nein", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Nein..."

"Doch", wisperte Yamato. Er war ihr jetzt so nahe, dass er ihr Shampoo riechen konnte. Er hob ihr Kinn leicht an, nutzte ihre momentane Sprachlosigkeit aus indem er ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase drückte, und ging dann rückwärts davon.

"Wie gesagt", meinte er zum Abschied. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben!" Er zwinkerte und beeilte sich dann, Miyakos Tritt zu entkommen.

"Du kannst warten, bis du schwarz wirst!" rief sie ihm hinterher und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. Ein widerwilliges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge als sie sein antwortendes Lachen hörte.

Wenn sie zweite Wahl war, dann konnte Yamato doch gar nicht so schlecht sein, oder?

Ende-

A/N: Review-Antworten auf meinem Livejournal 


End file.
